lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered
Plot When an eight-year-old boy named Nicholas Olsen is kidnapped off a city street, Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler are called to investigate. They soon find that Nicholas is in his father Paul's custody, and his mother Sophie Gerard has a history of overstepping her bounds in violation of court orders, at one point even attempting to hire a freelance child recovery specialist who dropped her after finding out she wasn't his legal guardian. The police chase down the kidnapper on pursuit, but this leads to a car accident, leading to the deaths of both Nicholas and the kidnapper. Upon hearing the news, Sophie has a psychotic break, as well as Paul. All evidence points to Sophie as the one who hired the now-deceased kidnapper, and in order to snap her back to reality, Marlowe, Benson, and another officer take her to the morgue. Upon seeing Nicholas' corpse and the arrival of Paul, who then accuses Sophie for Nicholas's death, Sophie loses it completely, steals an officer's gun, and takes everyone hostage. Trying to shoot Paul, Sophie misses and severely wounds Warner by accident. Eventually, Sophie allows both Benson and Warner to go so that Warner can get medical treatment. Despite letting Benson and Warner go, Sophie continues to threaten both Marlowe and Paul, delusively believing her son to be alive while Stabler tries to sneak in through a vent. Sophie finally accepts Nicholas is dead, but it doesn't stop her as she has lost everything. Marlowe tries to talk her down, revealing that a year before she had very aggressive cancer and had a double masectomy to cure it, losing everything she cared about as a result. Marlowe then reveals that for a long time she couldn't even get out of bed in the morning, but eventually forced herself to go back to work and has learned to move on while working with the SVU team. Sophie seems to be moved by this, but Stabler gets a text and the sound sets her off again, much to Marlowe's discomfort. The text was from Cragen, revealing that Paul actually set Sophie up by using one of her credit cards to pay the kidnapper. Realizing this, Stabler gets out of the vent and reveals everyone the truth, but it causes Sophie to turn her gun on Paul. Realizing that there's no way out, Paul confesses to having done so, saying he was trying to keep Nicholas from her. He apologizes to Sophie, stating that he never intended for Nicholas to die. Refusing to take Paul's apology, Sophie prepares to kill him, but Marlowe carries the boy's corpse, convincing Sophie to save whatever dear thought she has left for her son. Convinced, Sophie finally drops the gun and cradles Nicholas' corpse as the others watch on while Paul is finally arrested for endangering the welfare of a child. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast *Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler *Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson *Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) *Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola *Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot (credit only) *B.D Wong as Dr. George Huang *Tamara Tunie as M.E Melinda Warner *Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Sharon Stone as A.D.A. Jo Marlowe * Eric Schneider as Officer Eddie Nelson Guest cast * D.W. Moffett as Paul Olsen * Cliff Bemis as Suffolk County Sergeant * Esau Pritchett as Jason Culross * Isabelle Huppert as Dr. Sophie Gerard * Blair Ross as Principal Carol Huston * John Rue as Truck Guy * Jake Miller as Nicholas Olsen * Rajesh Bose as Cabbie * Erin Moon as Bike Messenger * Tom Alan Robbins as Garry * Derek Morgan as Fire Captain * Gianna LePera as Becca * Adela Maria Bolet as Lourdes * Goran Ivanovski as Motel Clerk * Dennis Larkin as Suffolk County Officer (uncredited) * David Shumbris as Keith Bradman (uncredited) References Jericho, New York, Suffolk County Police Department Quotes Episode quotes Background information and notes Goofs *The plane ticket shows that it is booked for Nicholas Olsen, but his French passport is shown as Nicholas Gerard. *Jericho, New York is in Nassau County, New York, not Suffolk County, New York. *The Suffolk County Police Cars in this episode were white and painted with mustard and purple stripes. In real life, Suffolk County Police cars are white with blue stripes and red pinstripes. *53 Jericho turnpike is in Mineola, NY. Not Jericho Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes